un te amo a orillas del lago
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: tenia los ojos cerrados, y es que se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo al encontrarse en esa posición con Sasuke, ¿será porque realmente lo amaba?.::SasuNaru::. lean onegai n.n


-.-.-.- Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente u.u -.-.-.-.-

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Ai Shiteru a orillas del lago**

- ¡Ah! que relajante es esto – murmuró con una sonrisa dulce

Se encontraba el rubito sentado a orillas del lago que se situada en un claro del bosque de Konoha, con sus pies sumergidos en el

- Ahh podría quedarme así por siempre – su rostro estaba algo sonrosado por la grata sensación que experimentaba, estaba tan relajado que no noto la presencia que se acercaba a él hasta que se sintió rodeado por unos brazos – ¿uh?... pero que demon…

- Siempre tan distraído dobe – comento el Uchiha menor con una media sonrisa, que se encontraba de rodillas abrazando al kitsune

- ah eres tú Sasuke teme – musito recostándose en el pecho de su amigo, relajándose aún más con los tranquilos sonidos de los latidos del corazón de Sasuke

- ¿Qué haces tan solo por acá? – pregunto acomodándose mejor y dejando al zorrito entre sus piernas - pensé que estarías con Sakura – comento de mala manera al recordar a la pelirrosa

- ¿um?... pues la verdad no tenia ganas de ir de acompañante en las compras con Sakura-chan y preferí venir aquí – tenia los ojos cerrados, y es que se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo al encontrarse en esa posición con Sasuke – por cierto teme hay algo que quería preguntarte

- ¿Qué cosa? Dobe – le dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amigo, y es que desde su regreso a la aldea esta clase de momentos con Naruto se habían vuelto más frecuentes, aunque eso era algo que definitivamente no le molestaba

- ¿Porqué últimamente has estado tratando tan mal a Sakura-chan?, sabes es algo que incluso yo que soy un despistado he notado – volvió un poco el rostro para poder ver el de su amigo sin soltarse del abrazo

- hmp

- anda Sasuke no seas teme y dime que es lo que te esta pasando - casi rogó el kitsune posando una de sus manitas en la mejilla del azabache, quien suspiro con resignación dispuesto a hablar, ya que al parecer no podía negarle nada a ese zorrito

- hmp lo que pasa es que… - soltó otro suspiro y desvió el rostro para que el ojiazul no notara el imperceptible sonrojo de su rostro – hmp, ella siempre esta interfiriendo

- ¿uh? ¿A qué te refieres con interfiriendo? – pregunto curioso

- Si serás dobe, me refiero a que ella siempre parece querer alejarte de mi, cada vez que estamos juntos viene y te arrastra con ella a hacer cada tontería, con ella de por medio no podremos recuperar, según tu dijiste, el tiempo perdido

- Con que se trataba de eso – comento con una sonrisa

- Como de que sólo eso – pregunto el azabache empezando a enfadarse

- ahhh Sasuke eres un teme – sonrió para luego depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amigo, haciendo que el sonrojo de este aumentara – no importa cuantas veces salga con Sakura-chan o con Hinata-chan o con los demás, nunca nadie podría ocupar tu lugar, ya que eres la persona más importante para mí – sonrió el kitsune en una expresión angelical – además ahora que has vuelto no te pienso dejar ir nuevamente, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar – termino sonriéndole a su amigo

El azabache atrajo hacia si al rubito, abrazándolo con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, por su lado el blondo correspondió al abrazo, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, estuvieron así por unos minutos, Naruto acurrucado en el pecho de Sasuke, el cual acariciaba los suaves y sedosos cabellos del rubio, hasta que escuchó suspirar con resignación al dueño de esos cabellos

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó separándolo sólo lo necesario para verle el rostro

- ¿A mí?, nada ¿Porqué? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Sí ajá, vamos dime que te está molestando o es que acaso no confías en mí…- sabía que al decir eso el rubio no tardaría en hablar

- ¡No!... claro que confío en ti es sólo que…-soltó un suspiro – quieres saber realmente porque me encuentro aquí

- ¿Qué? Acaso no dijiste que querías estar solo aquí para no salir con Sakura…

- mmm en cierta forma sí estoy aquí para huir de Sakura-chan – sonrió sacando la lengua en una graciosa mueca – pero también quería pensar para poder darle una respuesta – comento serio y hasta cierto punto ¿triste?

- A que te refieres con darle una respuesta – _no, no puede ser verdad que aquella mujer se me haya adelantado, acaso…_ pero no pudo seguir con su monologo interior al verse nuevamente abrazado por su zorrito que empezaba a solloza en su hombro – Naru, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió… por qué lloras?

- Sasu yo… yo no sé que hacer, Sakura-chan hoy se me declaro, me dijo que me amaba, pero yo le pedí que me diera un poco de tiempo para pensarlo – Sasuke en ese instante sintió algo romperse en su interior, acaso su kitsune aún sentía algo por esa mujer, acaso quería pensar en cómo decirle que ¿sí?, pero si las cosas eran así, por que lloraba… lo alejo un podo de si para limpiar con sus manos las lagrimas que empañaban su hermoso rostro

- shhh ya no llores más, debes estar feliz, al fin y al cabo acaso no estabas enamorado de ella – como le dolía decir esas palabras

- no…Sasu yo estoy enamorado de alguien más, pero no quiero que Sakura se sienta mal y deje de ser mi amiga – sollozaba el rubito

- Mi kitsune, si ella realmente es tu amiga ya veras como entenderá el hecho de que tu ya tengas a tu persona amada – sonrió sinceramente el azabache, aunque por dentro se sentía triste al pensar que alguien más se había ganado el corazón de su amigo – pero dime quien es la afortunada, acaso es la Hyuuga

- ehh no Hina-chan solo es mi amiga, la persona que me gusta… em es un él no un ella Sasu – comento rojito el zorrito

- Acaso te gusta un ¿chico? – las esperanzas comenzaban a surgir en él

- Si, Sasuke si esto te incomoda yo me alejare de ti y…- pero no pudo decir más ya que un fino dedo del azabache acallo sus labios

- No pienses en eso, es sólo que me sorprendí, nunca te querría lejos de mi por algo como eso – sonrió al igual que el kitsune por sus palabras – pero dime quien es el elegido, para que si en algún momento te hace llorar romperle la cara…

Naruto sonrió al pensar que seria difícil que Sasuke se rompiera la cara así mismo

- Quieres que te lo diga Sasu…

- hmp

- Pues veras – se acerco al oído del azabache para susurrarle – esa persona siempre esta ahí para protegerme, siempre se preocupa por mi, a veces es un teme, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante para mi – volvió a decir alejándose un poco hasta quedar frente a frente con Sasuke

- Naru yo…-no pudo continuar pues los suaves, rosaditos y carnositos labios del kitsune se posaron sobre los propios en un dulce y tierno beso, a lo que Sasuke ni tardo ni perezoso demoro en corresponder, rozándose suavemente, disfrutando del otro, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del rubito, que gustoso entre abrió los labios para dar paso a la juguetona lengua del Uchiha, que saboreaba aquella dulce cavidad a su entero gusto, continuaron así hasta que la presencia del aire fue imprescindible.

Cuando se separaron aún se encontraban jadeantes, el kitsune había abrazado al azabache por el cuello mientras que este lo tenía muy bien sujeto por la cintura

- Ai shiteru Naru, mi kawai kitsune – confeso depositando un corto beso en los sonrosados labios

- yo también te amo Sasu-chan, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré – sonrió el ojiazul antes de volver a besar a su amado

Las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a ser estupendas para ellos dos…

**OWARI**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Crazy: espero que les haya gustado n.n

Tenshi: dejen sus reviews, amenazas de muerte, quejas, críticas, saludos lo que gusten

Crazy /tenshi: matta ne n.n

- _**Chibi Dhamar **_**- **


End file.
